


Lech

by lekoba (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Boarding School, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I released my cockblock, Izuna Uchiha's pov, Izuna likes jerking off in the bathroom stalls, M/M, Modern AU, Naruto boarding school au, Oral Sex, SAJDGFHALJÖKJADLKCFÖHD, Shounen-ai, Uchiha Incest, hardcore porn kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lekoba
Summary: Izuna is a horny teenager, stuck on a boarding school, lusting after the albino.It's pretty much just his own thoughts and actions among his friends and so.





	Lech

  
_I craved him,_  
_I needed him,_  
_but he's a Senju._  
  
_A Senju and worthless_ , that was something my brother would say,  
but not me.  
  
I found myself drooling sometimes, and my cock stood up everyday just by looking at him,  
but I couldn't find myself daring to talk to him, in a proper way, to be honest.  
  
I was ashamed, but it was not my fault he was perfect.  
And I, unfortunately, used all my free time to jerking off with thought of him, mostly me fucking his tight and pale asshole.  
  
When we actually talked, it was platonic.  
But I bet he could hear my excitment in my voice, and how I tensed my body to hold myself back from attacking him.  
  
He usually just looked at me with an raised eyebrow,  
and I did not dare to even ask him "what", because I was afraid, maybe, what he would say.  
  
  
Sometimes I noticed him, looking at me, when he dared to lay his red liquid eyes on me,  
he usually looked away, like he never had dared to lay his eyes on me.  
  
But today, I caught him.  
  
"What are you looking at, _dumbass_?" I heard myself asking him, with this, obnoxious tone.  
He raised an eyebrow at me, his red eyes looking straight at me.  
For a moment it looked like he was going to say something more obnoxious back,  
  
but he went completely silence for the moment.  
  
I got nervous all sudden. And he chuckled, "I was only looking at _you_." he said back, his voice stoic and deep.  
It made me all excited, or at least, my manhood thought so.  
  
I was glad we were sitting around a table,  
I shifted my leg over the other.  
  
"Good for you." I said back, and mentally slapped myself for that stupid comment.  
I grinned sheepishly at him, and placed both of my hands in my pockets.  
  
He looked at me for a long moment, before he grabbed his pen,  
and began to scribble down something in his notebook. My eyes laid at his hand, his big and manly hand-  
  
_I wished he could touch me with his hands._  
  
He looked up, caught me in action, obviously.  
I was just about to lick my teeth in a lustful way, and he looked up at that moment.  
Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows together,  
  
and I stopped right in my action, and glared back at him.  
  
Then he looked down again, I swore I could see him being embarrassed for catching my in such manner.  
I licked my lips, because they had become slightly dry.  
  
  
My long nails dug into my thighs, of excitment from my manhood,  
and the way he looked at me when I licked my teeth. I huffed, and he looked up again- our eyes met.  
  
I was the first one to break it. My eyes laid on my bulge under my sweatpants, and swallowed.  
I licked my lips again, fuck- my lips went dry every second.  
  
I could feel his eyes on me. "You alright?" he asked, still stoic and deep.  
  
_No, I just want to fuck you on this table_. "Mh." I huffed back, and made myself ready for looking up.  
When I did, I licked my lips again, unaware to be honest.  
  
His eyes wandered down to my lips, even if he tried to be slightly discreet with it, I could see it in my corner of the eye, before I looked down again.  
"That's not a proper answer." he said, shortly.  
  
He tapped his pen against the paper on his notebook.  
I embraced myself, and looked up. "I'm fine, _Senju_." I replied, but my voice were trembling,  
  
and my hands were uncontrollable in my pockets.  
  
"I just need to.. sleep."  
  
_Mentally slap!_  
  
"I should.." I pushed my chair out a bit, and pulled one of my hands out from the pocket.  
I took out the white shirt which was plucked inside my sweatpants, to hide my massive bulge.  
  
"Go."  
  
I slid around on my chair and walked obviously in wrong direction, just to hide my erection.  
  
I honestly wanted to push my erection in his face, and beg him to suck me off, but I was still afraid.  
We were in the library located in our school, which made it hard enough.  
  
When I had walked a few meters in wrong direction, I choose to sit between a section of shit loads of books.  
My shoulders dropped, I sunk down on the floor, cursed myself.  
  
  
It took not long for the albino to find me.  
I was actually sitting in that section of books, that interested him.  
He glared at me for a moment, and then I saw a small smile appearing on his lips.  
  
" _What_?" I snorted.  
  
He looked at me, "What's bothering you? You seem so gloomy."  
"Like you give a fuck, _Senju_." I replied, in another snort.  
  
"I do." he said, shortly.  
  
"No you don't." I said, even if I wanted him to care. "Having a bad day, that's all."  
  
I sighed, and looked away. I felt his eyes on me. It was nice.  
"Yeah?" Tobirama whispered, as I could feel him sitting next to me.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No." I said, and turned my head, to glare angrily at him.  
But the albino tilted his head, and his red eyes glared back at me. My hands were trembling again,  
  
"Why are you so afraid of talking now?" he said- it provoked me.  
I narrowed my eyes, he grinned like a fool back. " _I don't talk about feelings_." I said, and crossed my arms,  
  
He interrupted me, "Is it Shisui?"  
Shisui was my room mate at the boarding school. He was quite loud sometimes, and he was often drunk and loud.  
  
Okay, I was too.  
  
"Sometimes." I admitted. But mostly you.  
"He's kinda loud."  
  
Tobirama chuckled, "I know. He ran into mine and Kagami's room when he was drunk yesterday."  
I looked at him, "- He did that?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"Kagami is still his cousin. Your cousin. Whatever he is."  
  
"Was that suppose to be an insult?" I laughed, he laughed too, and nudged me with his elbow.  
I grinned, now more excited.  
  
"I need to give back for what you're saying." Tobirama grinned back.  
"But-" He looked more seriously now. "Hashirama is like that too. No privacy whatsoever."  
  
_Holy shit, why was he telling me that?_  
  
"I see." I said, imagine my own older brother being annoying around me.  
And, I had dreamt about this every since I laid my eyes at this beautiful albino boy-  
  
"You can sleep in my room. Kagami is going somewhere."  
I felt my poor heart racing hard in my chest, I swear he could hear it.  
  
I still had this erection to deal with.  
  
"Yeah sure." I said, without thinking, and added a little smile.  
"You don't bite, right?" the albino laughed. "Not at all." I said, wondering why he was asking-  
  
"Why? You want me to bite you?"  
  
He blinked, I have unconsciously moved closer and bared my teeth-  
I was on the edge for attacking him. "Maybe." he said, but didn't move back. I narrowed my eyes in his.  
  
  
It ended there, though.  
He pulled away and laughed nervously.  
  
"He's leaving at 7pm. Come by then."  
And with that, he left me alone with a throbbing heart and a throbbing dick.  
  
  
  
I went straight to my room to tell Shisui I'm not sleeping there tonight.  
As I walked in after unlocked my door, I saw my room mate laying on his bed, with a book on his chest.  
  
" _Shisui_." I called out, not loud, but loud enough to wake him up.  
He sat straight up, the book fell down from the bed. He looked at me, grinned.  
  
"Yo, Izuna!" he greeted, and yawned.    
I sat next to him, "Have you been drinking again?" I asked, because he would normally not sleep at daytime if he not happened to be drunk.  
  
"Maybe a little." Shisui admitted, gave away a sheepish grin.  
I felt guilty to know where our older cousin where heading. "Hm." I hufffed,  
  
"Where is Kagami going by the way?"  
  
Shisui yawned again and pulled his finger through his curls.  
"Oh, he's going.." he replied, a short pause, "to camp, with a gang, from his- his-" He scratched himself on his forehead,  
  
"His class."  
  
"Okay." I said, and added a smile. Knowing that Kagami were delighted for camping, and being out in the wild,  
comparing to Tobirama who were not so delighted about it.  
  
He liked his books.  
  
"Why?" Shisui asked, and sat next to me. My heart started to throb again, and I sighed, my hands were trembling,  
and I immediately put them in my empty pockets.  
  
"I-.. Uh." I stammered, and bit myself on my lower lip- I looked at Shisui.  
He raised an eyebrow at me. He clearly knew my obsession of Tobirama.  
  
_I was so ashamed._  
  
"Tobirama said I could sleep in his room-" I said, in sort of fast mumbling.  
Shisui frowned, it took him a minute to understand what I just said.  
  
" _Tobirama?_ " he said, with a grin, "Said you could-hm- _sleep_ in his room?"  
  
I lowered my head and looked down on my thighs.  
"Because Kagami were going-" I continued, and felt my head become red. "Why?" he asked. I looked at him again,  
  
" _No reason_." I lied. Shisui was not buying that though,  
"I knew it!" Shisui shouted, and then he stood up, wobbling a bit,  
  
his hand raised in the air. I was to ashamed to even ask.  
  
I immediately regret even telling him.  
Shisui sat down on the floor in front of me.  
"He wants you-" he chuckled amused. "Took him long enough though." He stroke himself thoughtfully over his chin.  
  
I glared at him, " _What_?"  
Shisui had this, smirk stuck on his face, "Oh nothing. Just _between me and Kagami_."  
  
I narrowed my eyes angrily at him.  
"Why am I not included in your conversations about Tobirama?" I said, a bit disappointed.  
  
"Dude." Shisui said, raised his hand at me, it fell down on my knee.  
"Kagami did not want to embarrass Tobe since they're close friends. They're not like you and me."  
  
He was probably right.  
Me and Shisui were different from the others, we were trouble kids,  
-I was a sex addict teenager, and he was a drunkard.  
  
"Hm." I huffed. And pouted.  
Shisui laughed at me, "I'm sorry."  
  
He stood up, and I did so too. " _Hug_."  
Shisui embraced his arms around my shoulders, pulled me into a warm hug.  
  
  
I waited impatiently, I fiddled with my fingers- Wanting the clock to turn seven.  
When the time finally turned seven, I was going on my own excitment, and couldn't stay calm a bit.  
  
Shisui looked amused at me. "Now, you go-" he said, and kind of pulled me out from the room with some of my stuff, I held tightly into my chest.  
I was going, but he pulled me back into a hug from the behind.  
  
"I _love you_."  
  
"I _love you_ too, Shisui." I replied, and chuckled. His head rested on my back, he let out a deep sigh.  
"Sorry. I should-", he let me go, and I was finally out from my own room.  
  
"Hm." I huffed, as I nervously stared at the corridor. His room was down that hall, and I was so excited, my knees trembled.  
" _Calm down, Izuna._ " I mumbled to myself.  
  
I thought I could be sneaky and take the stairs up, and walk through the third floor,  
and down from the stairs on the other side. And so I did.  
  
I walked fast first, and then I stopped at the entry and glared at the empty corridor on third floor.  
I tried to calm down, but I was so nervous.  
  
"Can I help you?" a voice said from the side, I turned my head fast and met a pair of dark eyes.  
It was Koharu. "Oh, no." I said, and smiled. She raised an eyebrow at the stuff I held tightly in my arms.  
  
"I was just.." I swallowed- "Going... Uh bye.."  
And with that, I half ran through the empty corridor and almost ran down from the stairs, back on my floor again.  
My head turned to the corridor, no one could be seen.  
  
" **Izuna**." a deep and hoarse voice said from my other side, and I looked immediately at that way.  
Tobirama stood there and looked confused at me, or something.  
  
I said nothing, just walked to him and he almost pushed me in his room.  
The door closed behind us. I had been in his room before, but not with only him.  
  
As he walked behind me, I felt my heart race faster- Tobirama took my stuff out of my arms, and placed it on Kagami's bed.  
And I turned my head a bit to peer at him. "Why-" I heard myself ask.  
  
But the rest could not come out, and I lost myself.  
"Why-what?" he asked, he was standing me again, and I swallowed.  
I didn't know what I was going to say, so I just shrugged my shoulders.  
  
" _Calm down_." he said, near my ear, and his hands on my shoulders.  
His big hands embraced them with warmth. It was suppose to be calming but I got more nervous.  
  
I closed my eyes as I felt his fingers stroke my arm, carefully.  
"I've never seen you this nervous." he whispered, and I smiled. I knew what he meant, I was tough and careless in front of others.  
  
But in front of him, I could barely speak. "I'm nervous because you're damn fine-" I said, with a lot more confidence.  
  
He chuckled, "Yeah?"  
  
I nodded, and turned around, our eyes met.  
We stood so close I could feel his hot breath against my lips. I licked them, they had went dry.  
"What if-" he whispered, "I said, I _want you_?"  
  
"I'd say, I _want you_ too." I whispered back.  
He lifted his hand to touch my face, his hand was warm and big against my cheek. My boner was excited as I was.  
  
My hand grabbed Tobirama's waistband on his sweatpants, and pulled him closer so he could feel my boner against his thigh.  
I felt his hand embrace my neck, he pulled my ponytail so my head tilted back.  
  
His soft lips met mine, it was a careful kiss, but I enjoyed it. Every bit of it.  
I almost had a climax in my pants, and huffed.  
  
His free hand grabbed my waistband and pulled it down, my throbbing cock were out in the hot air,  
"Ah--" I moaned, low, as he pushed me down on his bed.  
  
Then he touched my throbbing cock, his soft fingertips touched my foreskin, dragging it up and down,  
-I moaned erotically- into his mouth when we kissed.  
  
He suddenly stopped, but I still tensed my body so hard it hurt in every limb.  
  
Tobirama had dragged down his own pants, and was on his way to pull mine all way down and threw it on the floor.  
My legs spread out for him, embraced them around his waist,  
  
my eyes wandered down to my pounding cock, and then his.  
His cock were bigger than I ever could imagine, but I saw him pull down his junk to take a piss once. From where I stood, it looked big.  
  
His big hand grabbed around it, and he placed it on my enterence, his red eyes were looking at me, I smiled.  
" _Fuck me senseless_." I said. I had always wanted to say that.  
  
**To him**.  
  
Tobirama's lips curled up to a smirk, no lubricant, only his own semen as lube.  
I've had sex with men before, so I was pretty used to it, but his cock was bigger than the most of them I had sex with before.  
  
I groaned, when he hard and fast pushed it inside me, and hit my g-point directly.  
My breathing got heavier, when he pounded in me. I was already on my limit, and I came, all over myself and him,  
  
but my cock got hard again, and he was not going to stop. He trapped my hands over my head, and I was smiling. Our lips met in a hard clash, moaned and groaned.  
  
His pace went faster, and I followed him, I followed him until I went over my limit,  
and climaxed over myself and him again. His semen filled me up, and I felt the big cock of his, going soft.  
  
My body were trembling when he pulled out, - panting.  
Sweat were running down his forehead, and my lips were dry- I licked them.  
  
" _For how long_?" I asked, under my breath,  
  
" _Too long_." he mumbled back, and placed a kiss on my cheek before he raised up and pulled up his pants.  
Both of us were covered in sticky white cum, " _Too damn long_ , Izuna." he muttered. He sat on his knee in front of me, I still had my legs around his waist.  
  
I removed them from him and sat up- body trembling. I was covered in my own filth, but I was happy at the moment, so I didn't care.  
I just grabbed my pants and pulled them on.  
  
We sat a moment in silence on the edge of the bed, and enjoyed our filthy game.  
  
Then he spoke, "I like when you call me dumbass."  
I looked at him, and licked my dry lips again, and grinned sheepishly. "Why?"  
  
"Because you are the only one who calls me dumbass."  
  
I snorted, "You are not a dumbass, I'm just being a jerk."  
He smiled- my heart skipped a bit. His smile meant everything for me.  
  
"I know. You are the only one who have the guts to call me things like that,  
-my favourite, though, is when you call me ' _Senju-bastard_ '."  
  
I laughed, because I didn't know Tobirama was so nice to talk to.  
"You have a favourite?" I said, and chuckled amused. He nodded, with a grin on his lips.  
  
"You know, you are not bad as people describe you." he whispered, and embraced me with his arm, I moved closer, rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Thanks." I said, I felt his lips placed a kiss on my head.  
  
  
"We need to keep this as a secret." I said, even if I didn't want it to be a secret.  
He nodded, because it would imply trouble, for both of us. There was another moment of silence,  
  
Tobirama spoke again, "I just don't want to be _just_ friends with you."  
I looked at him, I couldn't stop myself from smiling like an idiot, and he smiled back.  
  
"I don't see you as _just a friend_ , _Senju-bastard_." I said, and elbowed him on his side,  
"You are **more** than a friend for me." He looked a bit relieved.  
  
And my body were still trembling.  
We didn't say much more than that, it was time for dinner, and we had to go.  
  
We walked on two different ways, promising I'd come back.  
He let me go in first, and when I've sat down with my friends- Shisui and Obito, I saw him walking in through the enterence.  
  
I looked at Shisui, hopefully he would keep me distracted.  
He poked on his meatball, and then looked up at me with a amused grin on his lips.  
  
He didn't want to embarrass me, obviously,  
  
so he kept quiet.  
Deidara sat next to me, "Yo." he greeted. His long blond hair was put into a bun on his head.  
Obito had told him he liked it when his hair was like that, and honestly, it was.  
  
Shisui's grin was stuck on his lips, and I tried with all my best to keep a serious look on my face.  
My eyes wandered away from him, and landed on the albino. He sat around the table on the other side of the room,  
  
with his friends. And he looked back at me. We both kept our most serious faces.  
I looked away after a few minutes, and glared back at Shisui, who still had this grin on his lips.  
  
"Oi, Izuna-" Deidara said, and I looked at him with a frown.  
"My class are having a art exhibition tonight, want to come, hm?" - I nodded as response.  
  
Deidara was actually a good art student, so of course I'd come.  
Somehow I needed to tell Tobirama about it, and make it look like he accidentelly was thinking the same as me.  
  
"When is it?" Obito asked. My eyes looked back at Shisui, he blinked at me, with one eye.  
  
"It's 10 pm, hm." the blonde informed. "And- Shisui." Shisui looked at him, "No alcohol, hm."  
  
"Seriously?" Shisui groaned, "But-"  
  
"No."  
  
I chuckled, "Drink before."  
Deidara glared at me, narrowed his eyes- "Don't encourage him to drink, hm! Ass!"  
  
Then he hit me, and laughed. "Sorry, sorry! No drinking." I grinned back at Shisui.  
  
-  
  
I stood outside of the dining room, waiting impatiently for Tobirama to walk past me.  
I've already said to my friends I'll get to them later. I put my hands into my pocket, and tried to calm my cock down, but- it got worser by the touch.  
  
And then he finally stood there, with his serious face expression.  
Everyone else had left the dining room, and headed back to their room, so we were pretty alone.  
  
He came and sat next to me on a black sofa, I was thinking about telling him it the fastest I could, so we did not get caught.  
"Dei has a art exhibition 10 pm, and I have to go." I mumbled.  
  
He nodded. "I'll be there."  
"Good."  
  
Tobirama stand up, he smiled and then left.  
I sat there for whole twenty minutes before I cared to go back to my friends.  
  
Shisui trapped me into a tight hug, " _Did he fuck you_ " he whispered into my ear, I swallowed.  
  
But I nodded, and my head was completely red. "He'll be there." I hissed back.  
Obito stood with a cigarette in his hand, and Deidara stood next to him, with another cigarette in his hand.  
  
"When are you two getting together?" Obito snorted, I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"We already are." Shisui said, with a serious voice, "Fuck you, Obi."  
  
He gave him the middle finger, and Obito answered back with his own middle finger.  
  
Deidara chuckled, "Please Obito, hm." he muttered, "Leave them alone."  
He fixed his black crop top. "Tsk." Obito snorted as response.  
  
  
Obito and Deidara had been dating since forever, and would probably always be together.  
None of them knew about my latest adventure.  
  
I could kill for sucking Tobirama's cock right now. I bit my lower lip, and looked impatiently at my clock.  
Shisui and Obito started arguing, like they always did.  
  
Deidara looked at me, and rolled his eyes, I grinned.  
  
He joined their argument, and I looked around, still trapped in a side hug by Shisui, and my eyes caught Hiruzen, and Tobirama standing a few meters away.  
They were talking, but they were long way from being so fucking loud as Shisui and Obito was.  
  
I rested my head at Shisui's chest, and glared at the two others. They had seen me already, no shit, though, because my friends were so fucking loud.  
Hiruzen looked like he was amused, but Tobirama kept his serious face. Even if he looked directly at me.  
  
I liked my dry lips, and finally broke our eye contact to look at Deidara who made an angry face at his boyfriend.  
Shisui chuckled amused beside me, and his hug became a little tighter.  
  
Deidara looked angrily at Shisui when he pulled up a small bottle of Jägermeister, and drank from it, while glaring back at the blonde.  
"I said, no drinkin', hm!" Deidara hissed, and was on his way to knock the bottle away,  
  
but Obito trapped him into a hug too. Shisui threw the empty bottle away and grinned widely.  
"Nice weather, right, Izuna?" He squeezed me a bit, I chuckled as response.  
  
"No wonder you're never cold, you drunk-ass, hm." the blonde hissed at him, and crossed his arms.  
"Come on'" Shisui begged, "It's not that bad?"  
  
"Dei, do you wanna borrow my jacket?" I asked, with a meaning to provoke him.  
"Are you making fun of me, hm?!" Deidara said, loud and clear, and got free from Obito's grip.  
  
"Yes!" I said, and then Shisui let me go too. We were now standing so close to each other and glared. I knew how to provoke him, so I licked him on his lips,  
since we were stood close each other.  
  
He wrinkled his nose at me. Both Obito and Shisui cheered in the background.  
"You win." he said, "Give me your jacket, hm."  
  
I took of my jacket and gave it to him. "We don't want you sick." I said, softly, and bit my lower lip in a seductive way, it made Deidara smile.  
"I thought you were gonna fight!" Shisui said, a bit disappointed.  
  
-  
  
There was shit loads of people on the art exhibition, and it kept Deidara busy, and Shisui searched after alcohol.  
Obito were with the blonde, and I was left alone,  
  
or not really. I stood and looked at some of the others art, the painting in front of me was a black sky and a red moon.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
I noticed Tobirama's presence, I stood immeditely straight in my back.  
"Hey." he whispered, "You like this one?"  
  
"Mhm." I replied, tried to sound like we were just having a normal platonic conversation.  
  
But my manhood wanted something else.  
  
"Don't you?"  
I moved a little impatient, and grinned at him. He gave me a faint smile, but his eyes were smiling more than his mouth.  
"Yeah, it's neat." he replied. We looked at the painting in a brief moment,  
  
"Do you paint?"  
  
"Me?" I said, and grinned stupidly.  
"Nah, I do Haiku. It's kinda different."  
  
"It's still art." Tobirama said, looked at me- I peered at him, with a stupid grin.  
He was probably right. "Can I read it..?"  
  
He whispered now. "Yes." I whispered back.  
Silence again.  
  
I wanted to touch him, but I knew I couldn't. I had to wait.  
Hidan came in and patted me aggressively on my back, on his way towards Deidara. "Yo, Izuna, and - _albino boy_."  
  
I glared after Hidan, and then peered at Tobirama, for see how he reacted.  
He frowned. "Albino boy?" he muttered. I chuckled, "Ignore him." I muttered so only he could hear me.  
  
He turned his head and gave me a smile,  
"Meet me after this." he whispered, and touched me lightly and discreetly on my hand, before he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
I grinned back at the dark painting, and bit my lower lip. _He touched me_..  
  
It was honestly like an serotonin shock straight up in my head, I walked to my friends, and grabbed some of the free coffee.  
"Yo, Izuna!" Hidan greeted, his silver hair was slicked back.  
  
I greeted back, and checked out the stuff Deidara had made of his clay. "This was neat." I said, and put up a little statue of a bird, and inspected it.  
"Do you want it?" Deidara asked me, and chuckled. "You can have it for free."  
  
"Really?" I said, and looked at him. He nodded, "Yeah, yeah!"  
  
-  
  
I excused myself, I was tired, I said.  
  
The sky was like a deep void, but it was not cold at all. Maybe it was my endorphin talking?  
Probably yes!  
  
I was half running into the building which lead to our rooms.  
It was completely quiet, since everyone was probably at the art exhibition or somewhere else, since it was weekend, and everyone were free.  
  
I walked past by the kitchen, and saw Tobirama sitting there.  
I stopped and looked at him, I put my hand in my pocket. "Yo." I said, and he looked up at me with a grin.  
  
"Already back?"  
  
I huffed, "Yeah."  
His eyes wandered down to the clay bird I was holding in my free hand.  
"Nice bird." he commented, "Did your friend do it?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I got it for free."  
"Free things are nice." he chuckled.  
  
" _Tobiramaa-----_ " I whined a little bit, all his attention was on me. I bit my lower lip, and shifted my leg. He raised up, and walked towards me.

Tobirama handed me his keys to his room.  
"Go. I'm coming." he whispered, and placed a kiss on my forehead. "What are you gonna do?" I asked, curiously.  
  
But he just turned me around and made me walk the last meters, with the key jingling.  
I managed to open the door on third attempt, I was a bit nervous that someone would see me, ~~kinda break into his room~~?  
  
I disappeared fast into his room, and almost jumped up in his bed, and then sat down.  
Their room was bigger than mine and Shisui's or maybe it wasn't. Our room were messy. Theirs was not.  
  
The only mess was my stuff on Kagami's bed. Rest of it was tidy.  
I had just laid down on his bed, when the door opened, the albino was back.  
  
The door shut behind him, but he just stood there, and looked at me - bewitched.  
"You're stunning." I frowned, even if I was flattered.  
  
Then I sat up, removed the wisp from my hair, and let it cover my shoulders, his eyes got bigger,  
"I want to fuck the shit out of you-"  
  
"Yeah?" I said, and opened my buttons on my shirt, he walked towards me-  
  
" **Yeah**." he said, and took place on top of me.  
  
I helped him to unbutton his shirt, my sweatpants and underwear went off, once again, and thrown at the floor, together with his clothes.  
  
-  
Sweaty and exhausted, I laid next to him.  
He had closed his eyes, but I couldn't stop looking at him. He opened one if his eyes, and peered at me with a grin.  
"You are damn fine." I said, bluntly, and rolled over to kiss his soft lips again.  
  
He cupped his hand around my neck and pulled me closer.  
I bit his lower lip, he gave away a moan, he swallowed. So damn sexy.  
  
I pushed his hair back and tangeled my own fingers into his white and soft hair, and laid my head close to his heart.  
His arm embraced my waist, stroke me tenderly over my naked back. "Hey.." he whispered. I huffed,  
  
"I-" I raised my head and looked into his liquid red eyes, "I think I'm in love." he muttered, and grinned. "Oh?" I said.  
  
He tried to hide his embarrassement, but failed. "Awwww, _you are all red-_ " I teased, and poked his red cheeks.  
Tobirama snickered, and we leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Then I sat up and placed myself, completely naked on his stomach.  
He watched me from where he was trapped. His hands stroke my thighs, I bit my lip.  
  
He gave me a lustful glare, "I like when you have your hair down." he commented, as he squeezed my thighs, making me moan.  
I tilted my head back, and flipped my hair so it laid on my back instead. "I like you naked."  
  
"There is nothing I don't like, to be honest."  
I started to laugh, and looked down at him. "Really?"  
  
"Well, you can be awfully cocky sometimes." he admitted, and pursed his lips.  
"But- that's something sexy about it."  
  
I laughed again, moved down a bit, I felt his half erection between my ass.  
Teasing was fun, so I started fuck around with my fingers on his foreskin, and watched his face get flushed.  
  
"Nggh.." he moaned, out loud- Oh yes, that turned me on, and my cock were now in a full erection.  
He swallowed, and his tounge licked his dried and weeping lips. He was drooling a bit, absolutely adorable.  
  
His cock throbbed between my hand, "Want me to fuck you?" I huffed, the only he could do was nod.  
"I'm _rough_." I warned, and he chuckled, "I bet." he said under his breath.  
  
I was going to pull my hard cock into his entrence, when a loud knock could be heard on the door.  
Tobirama opened his eyes, and huffed. I looked at him, and he looked back.  
  
He showed me to be quiet.  
And so I was.  
  
"What?" he answered. There was a short pause, then a male voice spoke,  
"I need to talk to you, Brother.", I realized it was his older brother Hashirama by the door.  
  
"N-Not now." the albino said, and cleared his throat. "I-I'm working.. on a project."  
  
"Oh." Hashirama replied, "I'll come back later. I'll be at the office."  
Tobirama did not answer, he just glared at the door, until he heard his brother leave them.  
  
He seemed a bit exasperated, and I felt like I shouldn't continue, so I got off him, and he sat up.  
"Should I go?" I asked. He had buried his face into his hands, but were now looking at me.  
  
"No." he said, shortly. "Don't."  
I smiled a little bit. Trying to comfort him, "I know how it is."  
  
"Madara won't leave me alone."  
  
Tobirama huffed, and smiled, "Brothers."  
I placed my arm around his shoulders, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Did you have a fight or something, recently?"  
  
He looked at me, dashed in his glare. "He makes me stressed."  
Tobirama clenched his fist. "That's all."  
  
I grabbed his clenched fist into my hand, and squeezed it. "Talk to me." I whispered.  
Somehow he looked less dashed, and I could glimpse a faint smile. "It's okay, Izuna." he assured me. "Thank you.."  
  
We kissed, and laid back in the warm bed, pulling the duvet over us.  
Somewhere in between, we both fell asleep.  
  
-  
I knew Tobirama woke up early, he don't want to be late, and I can't blame him for that.  
But it was still Saturday.  
  
"I hope you are offering me something good to wake me up this damn early." I snorted, my morning mood was horrible.  
I heard him laugh, my eyes were still closed. "I do." he said.  
  
"Open your eyes, _lazy bastard-Uchiha_."  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and glared at him. He held a tray with breakfast. "For me?" I asked, and got all flustered.  
"Yeah." he said, like it was nothing. Who knew he could be sweet?  
  
"Thank you." I said, and grinned.  
  
-  
  
He watched me combing my hair, from beside me.  
"You should go talk to your brother." I said, breaking the silence. He huffed, "Yeah."  
  
I looked at him, stopped combing my hair.  
"I'll be waiting here for you. I can take off my boxers again." ~~Something to look forward... maybe~~.  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah..." His eyes wandered to my naked body. "Yeah?" I said, "Go."  
  
We kissed a few times before he left the bed, and left me alone in the room.  
I continued to comb my hair a few minutes more. Then, I put my hair up in a bun on my head,  
and put both my hands down to grab my boxers and threw them away.  
  
I liked being naked. His sheets were soft against my naked skin, and I made it comfortable for myself.  
I waited nearly forty minutes for him to come back. I've turned around so my back was towards the door,  
  
I heard him slowly move inside, and how he took off his clothes,  
  
and then took his sweet place beside me.  
Embracing my waist, "Hey." I said, "Did it go well?"  
  
"No." he replied. I turned around and looked at him, "Sorry." I said, because I didn't know what to say.  
  
He gave me a small smile back, "Don't worry."  
  
"I worry." I huffed, and leaned in for a kiss. "I care."  
I licked my lips, and placed my hand on his neck. "But I'm selfish so I want you for myself."  
  
He snorted into a laugh, making me grin. We leaned in for one more kiss.  
I bit his lip, and traced down at his neck. He moaned when I bit him hard on his throat.  
  
He begged me to bite harder, so I did. I left a trace of hickeys from his throat to his chest.  
I scratched him with my long nails, he moaned. It sounded like music in my ears, I was turned on. And he was too.  
  
I bit my lower lip, when I sat myself on him again, this time  
\- NO ONE was going to ruin our sex. I wanted to fuck him senseless, so I did.  
  
He clenched his fist hard when he reached his limit, climaxed hard.  
Panting, sweating, and drooling. I kissed him over his throat. Nibbled a bit, felt how he desperately swallowed,  
  
I grinned at the sight of him spread out like that.  
  
I released myself from him, "I'm not done." I said, and he chuckled, swallowed again.  
My fingertips moved down his chest, where I left hickeys, and I reached his soft cock,  
  
immidetely gave it attention,  
  
He tensed his body when I put his throbbing cock into my warm mouth.  
"Ngggg-" he moaned, erotically, and huffed. It really did not take so much time for him to climax,  
  
I enjoyed it, anyway.  
  
He looked at me when I swallowed all of his white and sticky cum, and wiped rest away, from my face.  
"Who knew you could do such dirty things?" he asked, and grinned.  
  
I tilted my head to the side and gave him a smile. "No one." I said back.  
Mmmmmh.  
-  
  
I walked fast towards my own room, there was no one in sight, on the whole floor, as usual.  
  
Shisui was asleep when I got into our room,  
"Shisui." I called out. He grunted, and turned around, his eyes opened slowly. "Hey." he replied, with a small grin, "I missed you."  
  
I dropped my stuff on the floor, and then, sat in my own bed, leaning against the wall. "Come 'ere."  
  
He reached out his arm, and I moved towards his bed, and laid down next to him,  
and embraced me, and I sighed into his chest. "I forgot the bird I got from Dei-chan.." I mumbled into his chest.  
  
Shisui snickered, "He will probably give it back."  
  
"Kagami is coming back tonight- Someone got sick."  
  
I tilted my head so I was looking at Shisui.  
"It's that time of the year." I replied, and then rested my head against his chest again.  
  
Shisui cupped his hand around my neck, and kissed me on my head.  
"I was always so damn jealous at Kagami-san." I said,  
  
"Because he was able to spend time with Tobirama, and sleep in same room. I started to think they were a couple."  
  
"Dude." Shisui said, and chuckled. "But Kagami is in love with someone else."  
I wrinkled my nose, "Who?"  
  
He grunted, "Your big brother.."  
I closed my eyes, and groaned. " _Eeeww_.."  
  
That dragged a laugh out of Shisui. "Does he know?"  
  
I knew the most people were drooling over Madara, but Kagami?  
"I don't think so." he replied, chuckled.  
  
"It's forbidden to have a relationship with a teacher."  
  
"Yeah." I said. Madara was his math teacher.  
He and Hashirama Senju were working here as teachers. "Hashirama came up to Tobirama's room yesterday when we had sex."  
  
"Really?" Shisui said, and chuckled, he pulled me away to look down at me.  
I nodded, "Not into his room, Tobirama said he was working on a project, so he left again."  
  
"A project called _Izuna._ " Shisui teased, I hit him. "Shut up!" I giggled, and then buried my face into his chest again.  
  
-  
  
Saturday nights was one of my favourite. People gathered together and everything was lit.  
I sat in one of the sofas, between the armchair and Shisui, and Deidara sat next to him.  
  
Obito stood up and demostrated something he did on one of his lessons.  
My eyes wandered away to Tobirama and Kagami who sat around the long table, and talked.  
  
I licked my dry lips, and gave them a last look before I tried to listen to my own friends.  
But my eyes wandered away to them again, my member did not get so much attention,  
  
I was bored.  
  
Kagami turned his head, and my heart took a skip when he looked straight at me, and he grinned widely.  
"Izuna." he called out, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
I nodded intensively and raised up from where I sat, with Shisui following me with his glare.  
Kagami dragged out the empty chair next to him, and I sat down, "How was your trip?" I asked, I felt Tobirama looking at me.  
  
"It was good, but one of us got sick so we came back." he said, and pursed his lips.  
"But-Izuna." My heart started to race a little faster.  
  
"We-" he pointed at Tobirama, "are going out later, you want to come?"  
I grinned, "Sure." I said, I was sure Kagami knew me and Tobirama had done a lot nasty shit while he was gone.  
I wanted to leave the table because I could see the others looking at me, in my corner of the eye.  
  
I put my hands into my sweaters pockets,  
"Meet us at the car park at 11pm." he said, and I nodded, and left the table. I was not going to back to my friends,  
  
so I walked straight to the toilet,  
  
and hid in one of the stalls.  
  
I sat on the toilet seat for 10 minutes, and then I heard the door opened, and closed. "Izuna?" a deep voice called out.  
"Yeah?" I replied, automatically.  
  
"You okay?" It was Deidara, he opened the door next to my stall. "Yeah." I replied again.  
  
"I just need a moment."  
I looked at the boots Deidara was wearing. "Don't we all?" he said, and chuckled.  
  
"But I understand."  
  
"My cock doesn't get so much attention." I said, and poked at my bulge under my sweatpants,  
Deidara laughed. "You jerk off very often."  
  
"I do-" I admitted, "It's boring."  
  
Deidara chuckled again, "I know."  
I don't know how many people who had come into the toilet and heard me jerk off.  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"See you." I said, and Deidara left me alone, I pulled down my sweatpants with my boxers, and looked at my throbbing cock.  
My warm hand embraced the shaft and I slowly dragged the foreskin up.  
  
I had already pre-cum running down to my hand, and fingers. I licked my dry lips, and pulled the foreskin down,  
\- I let out a moan, erotically one.  
  
Unbearably, my head arched back, letting out another gasp,  
my face was warm and sweaty by now. My foreskin rolled up and down, and I gasped for air,  
  
barked another moan, before releasing some cum load in the air. I licked my dry lips, and sighed.  
The cum ran down to my fingers, and dripped on the floor.  
  
I heard the door opened.  
  
"Izuna?"  
I did not answer.  
  
I looked at the puddle of cum in front of my feets.  
"I know you are here."  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." I said, as I pushed down my cock into my sweatpants when I pulled them up.  
"Are you jerking off?" Kagami asked, and chuckled at his own question.  
  
"Unfortunately, I do." I said with a sigh, I put both my feet at the door, and heard him going into next stall.  
"A man must do what he has too." the older cousin replied.  
  
"Tell me about it." I chuckled, amused.  
Kagami stood on the toilet and looked down at me.  
  
I looked up at him, my face was flushed, my hand was covered in my own cum.  
  
"Does your brother know you are doing such as things?" he grinned down at me.  
I made a face at him, "I think he suspect me to do so." I replied.  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore."  
  
"Of course."  
  
He used the stall railing as support for his arms.  
"Kagami." I said, softly. Yeah, I was going to ask him to suck me off.  
  
"I'll suck your cock, for a few dollars." he replied, when I asked.  
  
I grunted, "For what?"  
  
"Are you going to ask my brother out? You can have all my money."  
  
Kagami wrinkled his nose at me, "10 dollars."  
  
"Alright." I said, "Come over here."  
  
_Sweet Lord, blessed me_.  
  
I reached him ten dollars, "Ask him out or I'll punch you." I hissed, kissed him on the corner of his mouth, and he grinned.  
"Yeah, sure, Izuna-sama." he replied, sarcastically, and then left the bathroom.  
  
" _Dumbass_." I barked after him.  
  
Then I also left the bathroom, I was covered in my own filth.  
The rest of the cum he didn't swallow ran down my thighs. I washed my hands, but they still felt sticky and greasy.  
  
I simply put them down in my pockets, and went to my room.  
  
I was filth. When sex came to my mind, I was unstoppable.  
  
My underwear was sticky against my skin, I looked down at the puddle I've done on my sweatpants, and grinned.  
"Fucking filth." I said to myself, and stroke over it with my finger.  
  
My cock was exasperated, I was too. I trapped it between my fingers,  
  
A knock on the door interrupted me,  
and I immeditely pulled up my hand from my pants, and glared at the door.  
  
**Why could I never be alone?**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. tbh, I was not even going to publish this.  
> I just wrote something, because I was obviously bored and just horny. Forgive me.
> 
> Posting it because SOMEONE wanted me too... ^u^


End file.
